


You Love To Read

by terryreviews



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love to read and who is there for you when you're curled up when you're done? Or to at least to take the book from your hands as you begin to fall asleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reading is you Nature

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a pal. I hope that she likes it. It is a mixture of wish fulfillment and just for the joy of writing. Bit of an AU.

You had wrapped yourself to the chest in your new comforter. Bottom half roasting, top half frozen, the cup of hot chocolate now cold chocolate as you flipped page after page. A typical night of reading until eyes blurred and sleep trickled into your limbs to make them heavy. But that is what you did.

While waiting for, and on, the bus to work and college. While walking, though that often resulted in bruises and apologies. While eating lunch. Shame about that one because you really had liked that shirt and the sauce didn't come out. Even while on toilet because you _had_ to know whether she was going to live. And thank goodness you always carry one (or three) book around. Those fly pages come in handy when the paper in public bathrooms seemed absent. You're favorite works looked the most loved with the broken spines, creased pages and finger smudges on all your favorite parts. One book was even torn in half by accident when you shoved your gym clothes in your backpack. Lots and lots of tape for that one.

Anything came under your watchful eye and eventually you could turn that into a career. You not only analyzed the story, its context, and the culture it came from, the pros and the cons, but you shared them. Being published in print that first time...amazing! Your family thought it was a little odd that you still had a job in publications, they felt that all publications were dying so that wasn't particularly motivating when your own kept asking how you "still had a job" and "aren't all print publications down?" But, that was fine. You got to write analysis on works by applying your learning on sociology and psychology onto the subjects (granted you still had a semester to go before you were done officially but, hey, the knowledge was still fresh). Besides that, your magazine allowed for you to publish stories that otherwise would remain on your hard drive, alone and sad. All of this allowed you to keep thinking, gain perspective on the world and the people in it, and be creative enough to find ways to escape it when it got to being to much. Either a book in hand, or a pen and paper and off you went.

In fact, that was how you met. One day at the library like in a romance novel, you browsed the historical section and there he was. Clad in a green sweater and a pair of black pants. Long black hair is waves past his shoulders. And willing to help you when you found an excuse to talk to him.

"Can you get that book for me? Please?" Standing on your tip toes you pointed at a red bound book just out of your reach. He looked down at you with a smile and said,

"Alright." Not doing much than reaching his hand upward, it only took a moment before The Study of Casanova was placed into her hand. _Wow, ironic stuff like that happens in real life?_ you thought to yourself as you nodded.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He had gone back to the shelves and began reading the spines again looking for whatever he was looking for. You leaned back against the shelf behind you and opened your book so you didn't have to leave the isle for a little while so you'd have time to find something to say.

"What're you looking for?"

"Historical works." He said without looking back at you, "particularly those of warfare and government."

You adjusted the baseball cap you'd put on your head before going out that day when it was sunny, and closed the red leather Casanova book. "Got a paper due?"

"A paper?" He turned around and your breath caught in your chest.

"Yeah, a paper. I mean, are you a college student?"

"No." He now had turned around and leaned himself delicately almost, against his own shelf.


	2. Keep You Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending part. Short, simple, drabble type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to work this out and the basic premise in my mind is Loki (BEFORE the whole Thor/2/Avengers thing...in an AU thing....is researching humanity. Starting with specific categories that are more relevant to him if he decides to try and rule our world. Damn it it is wishfulfilment and silly and simple! I hesitate to use the word....crack...but is it? It is written for someone on Tumblr and I just...hope they enjoy.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you guys think? I'm not used to 2nd pov nor writing character/OC beyond in my personal notebooks. So let me know what you guys think?

You waited with your satchel slung over your shoulder baring down with much more weight than you anticipated as the strap bore down into your shoulder. But this is where you set the date and as you bounced up and down in your converse your sister got for you at Christmas. Back at the library last week you actually had a conversation with that... _not_ college student. He was researching and working on something family oriented and future career goals. You were doing research for you work and finding books just to read for pleasure, and then you were giving him your number.

When your phone went off at the office the following day, you hadn't expected the vibrating device trailing around the corner of your desk. The number off the green screen was unfamilliar, but worse case it was a wrong number and if you didn't answer, they'd keep calling you.

"Hello?"

"Hello." A British tinged came through the speaker.

"Oh...oh hi Loki!" You coughed a little to quell the excitement, "I hadn't expected your call so soon."

"Why wait?"

"Well...uh wow, I guess you're right. So, what are you calling about? I'm at work right now."

"Oh I could call you later."

"Oh no no, don't worry, I can pretend I'm answering a question or something from a curious customer. But I can't stay and chat."

"I am calling in regards to ask whether you wish to go on a date with me this coming Saturday."

"I would love to. Part of why I gave you my number and all."

"Where would you like to go?"

"I know this little Chinese restaurant. We can order it to go and carry it to the park."

After setting the time and place, you hung up and oh damn your heart was racing.

But now, the date. 

You looked down one side of the street and then the other and there he was walking down the street and yes, in faded jeans and a white button up slightly undone to reveal some chest, he looked fine. Long wavy hair pulled in a low hanging ponytail that swung back and forth.

"I hope that I am not late?"

"No, you're on time."

 

_____

 

It was a day of conversation, getting along, joking, that you found stimulating and friendly. And by the way he kissed your hand in an old gesture of humble affection (after asking her if he may do it to boot) you found yourself smiling and asking for a second date, and a third. You both began learning about each other. He came from the UK but due to some problems at home, he decided to take his dreams and ambitions in hand and leave. He decided to travel, to learn, to figure out what he could do with his future. He contemplated holding a public official position in particular.

That first night you spent together came after five months, and waking up to his arms around you felt so cozy and comforting with his much taller frame around you. And maybe chocolate pop tarts and a mug of hot chocolate wasn't the _best_ breakfast in bed, he ate it with gratitude and delight.

 

After seven months, he moved into your apartment.

 

"You've a busy day tomorrow love." He appeared beside you on the bed and plucked the book from your hands, "and your hot chocolate is already cold." He kissed your cheek and you yawned.

"I know." You stretched and pulled the blanket where you'd tucked it against your body so that he could lift it and climb under.

"Go to sleep." He pulled your body against him and clapped the light off.

"Fine." No actual huff in your voice as you curled against him.

And the light was turned off and Loki said, "Don't worry darling, when I rule the world you may read as much and as often as you'd like. When I'm not keeping you occupied."

You laughed. He often said things like this in the dark.


End file.
